


No Lies Between Us

by Hosieaus



Category: hosie - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hosie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hosieaus/pseuds/Hosieaus
Summary: Josie is a siphoner witch along with her sister Lizzie. They go to the Salvatore school together when one day they give a tour to a mysterious auburn haired girl. Josie finds secrets within the girl and friends that she finds herself in a secret government agency.
Relationships: Hosie/ Pizzie/ Henelope
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Josie Saltzman. Right now I'm walking side by side my twin sister Lizzie. We stand outside the Salvatore Boarding School to give the special tour. Our dad is the Headmaster of this fine establishment. When we get outside see a super nice car outside these people must be extremely rich. The car door opens to show me the most breathtaking girl I've ever seen. She seems shy and I respect that. Her mom walks out and our dad sneaks up behind us.  
"Mrs. Mikaelson! We're glad to have you join us. Girls why don't you give Hope here the tour?"  
"You got it."  
Lizzie starts talking about the school and I'm right next to Hope. Lizzie isn't the nicest person I know so she turned around glaring at both of us. We went outside to show off our sports. Rafael was the star quarterback, Lizzie was head cheerleader so they were obviously dating. I was also in cheer but I only do it for Lizzie. Lizzie walks up to Rafael and kisses him. I gagged silently and Hope looks disgusted. I tapped her shoulder and nodded my head to get us out of here.  
"I hope you enjoy it here. We all have something going on whether it's blood or just life." I see she keeps looking down "I have a question. What're are you?"  
"I'm a tribrid. I'm a witch, werewolf and vampire. I'm the only one of my kind."  
"Must be lonely."  
"I like to think it makes me special." She chuckles  
"Hey babe! Who's this new kid?" My boyfriend Landon walks up to me and kisses me in the cheek.  
"Landon, Hope. Hope, Landon."  
"Nice to see you I gotta head to practice. See you at dinner?" He asks joining the football team.  
"Yeah." I replied  
"Soo, you're dating someone?" She asks  
"It's complicated. Lizzie set us up last week."  
"Oh." Hope says sounding disappointed.  
"Well we should see if they moved your stuff into your dorm."  
"You're so lucky. I have to share a room with Lizzie and her and Rafael is eww."  
"You could move in with me. I mean my dad had all this stuff added in like a kitchen and such. It does get lonely when you're as rich as my dad. He was the richest person on the planet. Once people hear my name people expect someone totally different so when they get to know me they immediately use me for money."  
"I'll be your friend, and I don't care if you have money I prefer the person behind it."  
"Thanks Jojo."  
"Jojo?"  
"Sorry! If that makes you feel uncomfortable I'll stop."  
"No it's okay. It's kinda cute." I giggle making her blush. There's no way Hope likes me she's out of my league.  
"Josie hey!" A black haired girl came up to me and hugged me tight.  
"Hey Penelope. How was your trip?" I ask my best friend, Penelope Park.  
"It was good. Now who is this?" Penelope asks pointing toward Andrea. "She's really hot." Penelope whispered in my ear causing me to blush.  
"This is Hope. She's new."  
"Nice to meet you, Hope." She winks at her and blows her a kiss.  
"Don't worry she flirts with everyone."  
"She just so happens to be a cutie."  
"Hope! Come here now!" Hopes mom walks up to us and she reeks of alcohol. She grabs Hope arm forcefully and drags her away behind a corner. All of the sudden I hear a loud slap in the air and Hayley is walking away in anger. I go to where they were and Hope is walking outside. I follow after her till I see her on a bench looking out towards the fields. I sit down next to her.  
"Hope? Are you okay?"  
"No. My mom doesn't love me she married my dad for his money not me."  
"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"  
Hope leans in till our noses are touching. I held in my breath. Hope gently touched our lips together. It felt so right it's like our lips are made for each other. When we pulled away I noticed Hope ocean blue eyes. I felt like I was drowning and I never wanted to come up for air. I felt her sadness I felt her pain, but I also felt her joy and happiness.  
"There's a party that Rafs throwing tonight in the woods and I was wondering if you wanted to go together?" I ask  
"What about Landon?"  
"I never liked him anyways. That invitation to stay with you I'd love to."  
"You're positive like not compelled or spelled?"  
"I'm 100% sure."  
"We should probably go."  
We got up and walked closer together. She tucked some hair behind her ear. I didn't realize I was staring till she looked at me. I couldn't believe it I was happy with someone I was with. And no one chose her for me I chose her myself.  
I text Landon saying we're over.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at my room getting ready for Rafs party. Lizzie bursts in and makes a beeline straight for me. She was angry. I was ready to be chewed out.  
"Why'd you break up with Landon? He's heartbroken."  
"I told him that there's someone else and you chose Landon for me. I wasn't happy."  
"The person you chose makes you happy?"  
"She does."  
"When will I meet her?"  
"In a minute or so."  
"That soon?! How're we supposed to get ready in time?"  
"I'm ready you're not. Your outfits in the bathroom, and I'm moving in with her. She has enough space, it's basically an apartment."  
Lizzie looked at me and I couldn't tell if she was upset or not. Thats when I heard a knock on the door. There was Hope in black ripped jeans and a white t-shirt.   
"The she devil?! That's who you're dating?!"  
"Bye Lizzie." I shut the door behind me.   
"You look beautiful. I mean you always look beautiful but you stand out more."  
"Why thank you not so bad yourself."  
We talk till we see the bonfire. Pen and MG were having fun being weirdos. I didn't see Landon or Lizzie along with Rafael so we just walk around.   
"I have something to show you." Hope whispers in my ear. She walks me over to a hill and on the other side was the most breathtaking sunset I've ever seen. I feel her hand take mine. We look at each other I glance down to her lips. She leans in and our mouths combine.   
"Do you wanna get outta here?"  
"I'd love to." We walk back to the school. Instead of my room we go to her room. Inside is huge.   
"I'm gonna change you can do whatever." She walks into her room and shuts the door. I have to tell Penelope.   
Me: Pen!!!!!   
Penelope: What????  
Me: I'm in Hopes room!   
Penelope: I knew you liked her. Have you had sex yet?  
Me: We just met of course not. She's coming see you tomorrow, Pen.   
I look up from my phone and Hope is walking towards me. She's wearing gym shorts and a cheer shirt.   
"You do cheer?"  
"I did cheer. I've done volleyball, soccer, boxing, and cheerleading."  
"That's a lot."  
"Working out helps build the different muscles so I can do those sports." She sits next to me I put my hand on her face. When we kiss this time it's more electric and I love it. Hope kisses more soft but firm, harsh but passionate. Then Hope kisses my neck and stayed there. It felt like heaven with every kiss she planted on me. A soft moan escapes my lips and Hope smiles against my skin. I push our mouths together and our tongues meet and it's like an asteroid hitting earth. I sit on her lap and her hands grab my ass lifting me up in the air. I can barely get breaths in. She opens a door and sets me down on the bed. Her hands are in my waist and mine are in her hair.   
"I think we should wait." I huff out.  
"Okay." She stops and we catch our breath. I take my shirt and skirt off and get under the covers like that. Hope gets in next to me and wraps her arms around my waist. I snuggle up into her I put my nose in the crook of her neck and close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to grunting sounds from one of the rooms. I put my clothes back on and went to see what shes up to. When I open the door, Hope was punching a punching bag. The way every muscle moved and flexed has me mesmerized. Hope stops to pour some water over her head, the water drips down her body. I wanted to be that water. Hope walks towards the door and I run to the couch pretending to put on my shoes. Hope walks over to me and I look up and see her beautiful abs glisten.   
"Want something to eat? You can choose I can take you out or something as well. Then we can move your stuff in." A knock on the door echoes throughout the room. Hope goes to open the door and Penelope and MG walk in carrying boxes. Hope steps aside and they set it down Penelope grabs my wrist and drags me out to the hall.  
"Lizzie's pissed for one and two what happened between you two?"  
"We made out last night but I want to wait till I think the moments right."  
"So you gave up having sex for the first time with Hope Mikaelson like The Hope Mikaelson famous boxer known around the world because it's not time."  
"What do you mean famous?"  
"You poor innocent child come I must show you." She pulls out her phone and shows me all about Hope. She's amazing skilled on more ways then one can't believe I didn't figure it out before. Hope walks out and smiles at me.  
"It's time for my fight now." She walks up to us with Mg shortly behind. I feel her hand grip mine and walk us outside. She walks up to a brand new looking Jeep. She opens the door for me and Pen and Mg get in the back. Hope gets in and starts driving till she pulls up to a huge building. Inside she kisses my cheek then into a room with her actual name on it. Pen and Mg drag to seats and no one stops them.  
"We've seen all of her fights since her first one."  
"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"Cause we thought you knew. You thought Hope was hot before? She gets way hotter when she fights."


	4. Chapter 4

Hopes opponent comes into the ring and I'm scared for Hopes life. This girl looked terrifying she had brown hair and her muscles were huge. Then Hope gets in with her auburn hair up in braids. She look tiny compared to the other girl. The bell rings and I'm on the edge of my seat. Hope waits for the other girl to make the first move. The girl throws a punch but Hope throws it aside harshly. Hope swipes her fist across the face knocking the girl over. The other girl swiftly kicks her leg to knock Hope down, but Hope steps over it. Hope lays off giving the girl a break. When the girl got up she fakes a punch leaving Hope open and she thrusted her fist into Hopes jaw. Hope falls over and her opponent kicks her in the stomach. Hope coughed up blood. Worry clouds everything I want to run up there and see if she was okay. Suddenly Hope stands up and repeatedly punches the girl in the face til she fell over. The crowd was chanting Hopes name. Hope grabs her and puts her into a tight headlock and she tapped out. This is the first quarter? Hope and the other girl was talking to their coaches. Concern filled me to the brim.   
"Pen? Does Hope know what she's doing?"  
"She's been in like a thousand matches before this. She needs to see that you believe in her. Hope thrives on the support of others."  
Anything could happen but I want Hope to win this.  
—————————————————————————————-

The last bell bell rings and bruises with dried blood cover Hopes face and abdomen. The other girls face was definitely messed up. Hope squares up and walks up to the girl. This time Hope takes the first shot, right in the gut. The other girl got spooked just in time for Hope kick her off her feet. The loud bang when the girl falls made the crowd go quiet, but only for a second. The girl springs up and kicked Hope square in the jaw knocking her over. There was no stopping her she was hitting Hope everywhere. The girl stops and Hope stays still then the girl thinking she won turned around. Hope gets up and kicks the girl in the back the punches her in the temple knocking her out. A loud bell sounds and the ref helps Hope up and raises her arm up. Cheers scream out as Hope gets a trophy and medal around her neck. Cameras zoomed in on Hope with mics being shoved into her face. Pen and Mg get up and walked towards Hope. We waited for her to finish taking pictures and signing autographs she walked up to us. Her face had dried blood and a bruise where she got kicked.   
"Wow you look awful, but you'll always be hot in my book."  
"Come on, babe. We should go to bed before people start to worry."   
She goes to hold my hand and I feel her sweat on my hand.  
All of us walked to the car and I sit in the passengers seat again. As soon as Hope starts to drive Mg and Penelope fall asleep. I look over to Hope and smile at her she looks over.  
"What do I got something on my face?"  
"A little bit all over." I laugh.  
"I'll fix it up once we get back."   
"You were really hot when you were fighting."  
"You're very hot when you worry."  
"Ugh. Stop you're making my innocent ears bleed." Pen groaned.  
"Yeah innocent." I say


	5. Chapter 5

We pull up to the school Pen wakes up Mg, when they walk inside Hope gets out and helps me out then we walk inside. We turn around the corner for our room and she opens the door for me. Hope walks over to the sink and grabs a first aid kit then sits on the kitchen counter. I open up the kit and start cleaning her up. I start with her hand then work up to her chest then down to her stomach. I get to her face and I wipe some blood off her brow then down the side of her face. She stops my hand and holds it there. I go to my tippy toes and I kiss her. I feel her hands in my hair I put my hands on her thigh. The door gets a soft thump on it and we stop. I go to open it and it's the last person I expected to be here.   
"Lizzie? What're you doing here?"  
"I need to talk to you. Privately."  
"Whatever you have to say to me you can to Hope." Hope hand goes on to my shoulder.  
"Its okay I need a shower." She kisses my cheek then walks away. Lizzie walks in then sits on the couch.   
"So what did you need to talk to me about?"  
"Rafael broke up with me and I don't miss him because I found out that I have feelings for someone else and you'll hate me once you find out who." I sit next to her in the couch.  
"Who is it?"  
"I can't." She cries with tears pouring on her face.  
"Hey you can tell me."  
"It's Hope. I've liked her since she got out of the car."   
I had no words there's nothing to do or say in this moment. I just sit here til Hope comes out with a different sport bra on with shorts on and some water dripping over her. She walks over to us with a smile. I'm becoming a jealous girlfriend but I'm not gonna show it.   
"I should probably go." Lizzie gets up and opens the door then walks out.   
"How'd it go?" Hope asks me as she sits down and I lay my head on her lap.   
"It was revealing. How was your shower?"  
"Feels nice to be clean." Her bruises are easier to see now. "What I really want to do is finish what we started earlier." I look up at her and grab the back of her head. I can't let Lizzie get to her she's mine. I have to claim her for my own. I lean on my elbows while sitting up. Hope took my face and smushes our faces together. I push our bodies so close that her warmth spreads over me. We stand up and Hope pushes me against the wall and begins to take my clothes off. I let her remove every single piece of clothing that she comes into contact with my body. I remove her bra and shorts. I kiss her again. I sling my arms around her neck as she lifts me up off the floor. Hope lays me on the bed. She straddles and kisses every centimeter of my abdomen. It feels so good and I want her to keep going and never stop. A moan escapes my lips and Hope just keeps going further up. She scans my breasts with her tongue. Next she kisses my neck and stays there for a while. I felt her fingers go inside me going faster and faster. She silences me with a long kiss then goes back down and licks all the way around. She comes back up she drags her tongue along my body making me shudder. Hope kisses me passionately I dig my hand into her hair while my other is going up and down her back. I don't want to hurt her because of her bruises, but she doesn't seem to mind. Hope rolls to the side with both of us gasping for air.  
"How was that?" She says   
"You're the best at everything, Hope Mikaelson."   
I lay my head on her chest and Hope wraps her arms around me. I fall asleep to the soft beating of Hopes beautiful heart.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up to Hope getting dressed into some shorts and a sport t-shirt. I sit up and throw a sock at her, she turns around at me in alarm.  
"Am I ever gonna wake up next to you?" I pout.   
"I guess I can not work out for one morning." She gets under the covers and I go back to where were last night.   
"I think I love you." I chuckle   
"I think love you too. I have some things to do today so I need you to hang out with Lizzie for the day."  
"Is everything ok?"  
"Yeah. It's just something private I have to do. I should be back by lunch."  
"Alright."  
"Okay time for us to get up you take a shower and I'll make you something then I'll leave."  
"Okay." She kisses the top of my head then gets out of bed. I walk into the bathroom and take off my clothes letting them fall to the tile floor. I turn the water on and it feels nice to take a shower. Hope takes them everyday and my last one was Friday night. So it feels good for the soap and water to run over me. I was in there for like 10 minutes and when I walk into our room and into the closet. The most heavenly smell hits my nose on the coffee table is a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and strawberry heart shaped pancakes. I sit down and basically inhale it all. I check my phone and see a text from Hope.  
Hope: I love you see you later.  
I get up and walk out to the hall. I see Hope, Penelope, and Mg talking down the hall. I want to call their names out but something tells me to keep quiet. I follow them outside and I crouch behind a tree. Hope goes up behind Landon. Why? This doesn't make sense. When she sees no one else is around she puts him in a tight headlock. He falls down to the ground and I have no emotion on this. I'm confused. Pen and Mg grab him with Hope and they drag him till they get to a van and they throw him in. I go to my car which isn't far away and I follow them till we get to an abandoned building. Hope unlocks the door using her eye and the door slides open I get into the building before the door shuts. I can't believe what I'm seeing high tech computers and a huge screen. I get behind a pillar and watch them a huge face appears on the screen.  
"Is Landon Kirby in your possession Agent Mikaelson?"  
"Yes sir. We recovered him earlier. He hasn't spoken yet but we'll get him to spill about what him and his father plans to do with the watch."  
"Thank you Agent. Now it's come to my attention that you've been talking to someone. Does she know about us?"  
"No sir."  
"You do know that you can't see her again after today. You must come back to the base and go onto your next assignment."   
"Yes sir I know." She looks down but straightens out. "I accept sir." I feel broken I met her not two days ago and I feel like I can't live without this girl. I step back and I bump into someone I don't know she's strong that's for sure. She pulls on my arm and throws onto the ground.  
"Captain I found a wanderer." The girl says to Hope. Hope walks up to me and hefts me up.  
"Thanks Maya. I'll deal with it."  
"See you later boss." The girl says with a flirty tone then walks off. Hope hangs up with the president and takes me down the hall.  
"Hope-"  
"Stop talking." She says with no emotion. Then opens another door and shoved me in. She shuts the door and leans her head on the door. "What're you doing here?"  
I can't say anything I want to but my tongue is tied. Hope sighs and puts her hands on her face. "You shouldn't be here I told you to hang out with Lizzie today for a reason. Trespassing is very bad here."   
"I- I don't know what you want me to say. You never told me about this and I heard what you and the President were talking about. You were gonna leave me with no explanation just gone like it never happened. And you want me to apologize? Why should I when I told you I love you and you were gonna throw that all away for what?" she just swallows looks down at the ground and looks back up as she leans up against the wall. "So you have nothing to say? Was all of it to get closer to Landon or was any of it real. Because I need you to show me something real."  
She walks up to me and I go to smack her but she grabs it and slowly pulls it down. I look at her eyes and just stare into them then I grab her by the shirt and pull her in. I immediately loosen my grip and lose all my anger and sadness. I back up to the edge of a table and sit on it as my legs go around her waist. Everything gets more aggressive and my angst builds up causing me to like have a sexual freak out moment. I take off her shirt while her lips suck on the hollow of my throat. I feel her hand slip inside my skirt and further down. I can't breathe it's so good and I don't want it to stop. Her fingers play with my underwear, and I groan but she puts me against the wall and her knee goes between my legs and rubs my already throbbing core.   
"Stop teasing just do it." I whisper on her lips. She stops everything and looks at me. A smirk and her eyes start to water.  
"I'm sorry. But I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't."  
"I can't be with you."  
"Why not?!"   
"I said I love you, but I never said I wasn't with anyone else. And anyways you have to be in the organization to be with someone like me." She steps away from me and I can feel her warmth leave and I feel like everything just became clearer.   
"You're with someone else?"  
"I'm engaged Josie." I look down to her hand and I knew she wore rings but I just now notice the engagement ring on her hand.  
"No. I don't accept this. You don't just get to walk out on me like this. I love you sooo much Hope Mikaelson. And if me wanting to be with you means that I have to fight for you and join then so be it. What do I have to do?"  
"You'd have to go through immense training and it'd be harder because all of us were brought in as babies we've been training since we could walk. I got to go I'll have Penelope train you along with someone else who's joining. My fiancé actually but if you find out I'm not sure that things will go over well.


	7. Chapter 7

Sex scene in this chapter!!!! 

Everything is happening to fast. I don't know if I can keep up with all these punches being thrown at me. I'm trying to prove to Hope that I love her and I would do anything for her. Except Maya. Maya is Hopes fiancé and I hate her. Everyday Maya makes it a habit of grabbing Hopes ass or slapping it. And the worse part Hope doesn't care. I hate it! I just want to go up to her and kiss till the world stops spinning, but I can't because they have a separate room from the "cadets". A fist hits me in the face and I fall over.  
"Pick up the pace Saltzman." Maya says holding her hand out to me. "I will say though you have improved immensely." I jump up from her yanking on my arm so hard.   
"Thanks." I say trying to show I that I don't completely hate her guts.  
"Maya?" Hope comes in the room with a really hot looking body suit. Maya looks at Hope and goes over to kiss her quickly, making me turn away. "I have another case and I'm gonna be gone for a week."   
"Where you going?" Maya asks for me.  
"It's on The Kai Parker Case."   
"No."  
"Maya-"  
"No! Remember what happened last time? You almost died! What happens when there's a repeat of last time and you don't come back." Died?! I'm really curious but they don't seem to notice I'm there. Hope sets her hands on the sides of her face and I start seeing red.  
"I'll be okay. You knew that this would happen when you asked me to marry you. Okay? I promise I'll come back." Hope kisses her quickly then whispers something in her ear. I don't think I want to know what it is.   
"Saltzman." Hope turns to me and my heart just melts when she looks at me in the eyes.  
"Yes?" I say quickly.   
"Come on. Get suited up you're coming with."   
"Wait really?"   
"Yes. Maya will help you out." Hope turns to Maya "I'll see you later." Hope then walks out and I quickly steal a glance at her butt then I turn around and hang my fighting gloves up. 

"Alright. Come on. You heard the boss." She goes over and hands me a uniform and pushes me into the bathroom. I quickly get changed and Maya shows me to a plane. Hope waits on the steps and gets up while she holsters her gun. She gives me a quick once over look and my cheeks get red, fast. Maya stops Hope and starts kissing her with her arms around her neck. Hope holds onto her waist so I just get on the plane and sit down in the seat with my name on it. Hope gets on and looks at me again as the plane door closes. I notice we're the only two people on this plane except the pilot.   
"Come with me." Hope touches my forearm and I immediately get up and follow her. She opens a door and I walk in, as Hope locks the door behind us.  
"I see that you're still here in the program." Hope says with a small smirk leaning against the wall.   
"Yeah. I told you I wouldn't give up on you." Hope walks over to me till we're inches apart.   
"You know that I thought you were incredibly sexy fighting." I sit on the table as Hope puts her hands on either side of me.   
"Oh really I didn't think you noticed. Considering you've been making out with Maya every time I walk into a room." Hope puts her knee between my legs making my breath hitch. She leans in closer till she whispers in my ear.  
"I always notice you. I was thinking of your breasts cupped in my hands as I kiss all the down to your pussy."   
I bite my lip and I know I'm already wet as her knee pushes deeper into my throbbing core. Her pointer finger starts from the hollow of my neck down the the valley of my boobs.   
"I want you."   
"I know. That's why you're the only one here. I want you to beg for me." She goes to walk away as I grab her wrist pulling her in till our chest are touching.   
"Please, I want you inside me again." I whisper on her lips.   
Hope shortens the distance with a kiss and I grab her by the collar of her suit pulling her impossibly closer. I moan as the tips of her fingers graze the inside of my shirt. She starts to unzip my suit and slowly but surely pulling it off of my body. I start to work on hers till she's only in underwear and bra.   
"Jump." She says breathlessly then goes back to kissing my swollen lips. I jump wrapping my legs around her waist as she walks over to the bed and sets me down on my back. I flip us so I'm on top and I kiss down to her soft spot, causing her to lightly moan. I unclip her bra and throw it on the other side of the room and my underwear are soaked. Hope flips us and straddles my hips, I place my hand on her abs stopping her from continuing.   
"What about Maya?" I ask not really sure what her answer will be. She just smirks and takes my bra off with her pupils blown, causing me to bite my lip. She moves her hair to one side and starts sucking hard on my breasts. I moan her name softly at the feeling. Then she goes up to my ear.  
"Forget about Maya. I have you. Do you want us to stop?" She asks seductively in my ear causing me to shudder.   
"Fuck no."   
"Good." Hope goes back to my breasts and squeezes and twists the hardened nipple while she devours the other one. I'm losing everything. She hasn't even started going further down yet and I'm already about to hit my climax. Hope kisses a trail all the way down giving hickeys along the way. She smirks up at me. I see as she rips my underwear off leaving it in half on the floor.   
"I see you were ready for me." She whispers against my core and that's it I came all in her mouth. She licks in between my folds delicately getting all of it as she moans against me making me feel the vibration. I grab Hope my the back of the head and shove it into my vagina. Every move and touch makes me go crazy. Hope then shoves three inside causing me to gasp with my back off the bed. She goes hard and fast then faster.  
"Hope! Oh my God!" I moan. Hope then puts four in and my eyes go in the back off my head with my hair clinging to my face. I breathe heavy as she continues to fuck me.   
"Come on. Just cum for me so I can eat you." Hope says with her lips brushing against my entrance and I came again in her mouth she sits up and drag her soaking fingers up my body through my valley and up to my lips as some of it gets into my mouth. I taste my self and moan as Hope drags her tongue up me getting all of my juices.   
"Okay. I want you to face the head board and go on your knees with your legs spread apart." She growls and I follow her instructions. She slips her head between my legs and she brings her head up to my clit as I shove her face inside me. Her teeth graze the inside of me and I cum again in her mouth. She pulls me lower so I'm sitting on her face and she eats me like a ravenous wolf. I already know I'm gonna hurt in the morning. After Hopes done she sets me on her lap breathless and sweaty was the new way I wanted to see her all the time. She lays down and I lay down next to her and she wraps her secure arms around me pulling me closer to her front was pressed tightly against my front.  
"Goodnight, babe." Hope says with a yawn and then her breath evens out. Our legs tangled together with the sheets and sweat glistening from her abs. My eyes look at her peacefully sleeping then my eyelids flutter shut.


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes and look over to Hope who still has a firm grip on me sleeping. I push a strand of hair from her face to behind her ear. I look around and it's a mess clothes everywhere the blankets on the floor. My bra landed on the door knob. I look back at Hope and kiss her forehead then her cheeks then the corner of her mouth. Hope begins to stir awake shining her blue eyes at me. She smiles at me and I want to stay in this moment forever with her and never leave.   
"Hi." Hope says with a smile.   
"Good morning. How'd you sleep?"   
"A lot better than usual." Hope says against my lips. I separate the distance and when the kiss is over I'm straddling Hopes waist.   
"Oh really? So I'm a better sleeper?" I say knowing the answer.  
"That and you're better at sex than Maya is. I have only had sex with her once. She has no idea what she's doing."  
"Oh really? Well if you had a cock you should see me then. These hands do wonders for stress." I whisper into her ear. Hopes hands on my thighs get a hard squeeze telling me I did my job.   
I try to go back up but Hope pulls me closer.  
"How were my fingers? We're they soft?" As she speaks her hand travels to my clit. "Did they make you scream inside as I shoved them inside." When she finishes her sentence two fingers go in hard making me gasp. Hope sits up and starts pumping her hand in and out and my forehead rests on her shoulder. I grind on her hand as I squeeze her upper arm. "Well did they?"  
"Yes." I finally gasp out.   
"What's my name?" She asks growling into my ear.  
"Daddy."  
"What?"   
"Daddy! You're names daddy!" I say louder than I meant.   
"It's okay soundproof walls and windows. I had installed in my room for a reason. Now lay down and open your legs."   
"But their sore from last night."   
"Well then I won't use my tongue on you. And you'll have to wait till they won't be sore."   
"No!" I let hope lay me down and she opens my legs and I bend one up I can lean on it. I grab a handful of Hopes hair as I look down to see her put four fingers in. I gasp raising my back off the bed. She uses her hands to spread my lips apart and licks all over delicately. I moan shoving Hopes face into my vagina.   
"Hope?" Someone knocks on the door and we both freak because it's Mg.   
"Give me a moment, Mg. I'll be out in a minute she says getting out of bed and pick up her clothes off the floor and handing me mine with a kiss. I get up and it's sore I can barely stand up. Hope quickly puts the blankets and pillows on the bed.  
"Hope, I don't know how I'm gonna be able to walk like this. It really hurts."   
"I fucked you good then." Hope laughs while she puts her hair up. I sit down and wait for Hope to help. She hands me a pill and I look at her skeptically.   
"Trust me you're gonna need that." I take it and my leg are soothed I don't feel anything pain.   
"How?"  
"Let's just say that you're not the only who's been in your shoes." I should feel angry and jealous but instead I feel turned on. "Let's go." She opens the door for me and we walk to where I was first before last night. There Mg is eating in his chair and waiting for us. He looks at us but Hope just sits down in her chair so I do as well.  
"Hope. We have news on Kai and his whereabouts." Mg says.   
"Where? Because I need payback."   
"Well, he's in the same house as before nothing has changed. That's what Landon told us at least and I looked at it apparently he's right there's body signatures from the house."  
"How far away are we from the house?"  
"An hour."   
"Good. Saltzman, you're gonna help Mg watch from above."   
"Okay."  
"Are you sure you don't need back up with what happened last time?"  
"Yes. I'm gonna go get ready." Hope gets up and walks down the hall and goes into a room.  
"What do you mean last time?" I ask.  
"A year ago. We were after Kai and Hope went into this house that we're going to. Um, but they cut our communication and Hope got essentially kidnapped. It was a week or two when we found her. He tortured her. Blood everywhere. Burn marks, vervain and wolfsbane, whip marks, fingernails gone, broken bones. They even took an eye out. She was slowly healing but one never healed it's a stab mark right under her rib cage. She covered her body with tattoos to cover the scars left over. We don't know why it didn't heal just never did. Maya was the one who found her. They were just dating at that point, but Maya made Hope promise to never go anywhere without someone."   
"That's why she didn't want Hope to go."  
He nods and I sit back in my chair really thinking and feeling bad for Hope to have to go through.  
"You like her. Don't you?" Mg asks.  
"You could say that."  
"Penelope told me all about you two from when you first saw her."  
"Yeah well I guess I didn't know my bestfriends were government agent and didn't know this was gonna happen." We laugh a little which felt nice to just laugh. A thud comes the room Hope was in. Mg and I run and open the door Hopes on the ground with no shirt on and bleeding from the wounds Mg was talking about.   
"Hope! Hey! Come on, Hope. Wake up!" I say holding Hope up as Mg is making a call. He talks to the person on the phone but I don't understand a word because I'm just focusing on Hope.   
"Josie, I need you to hold her tight while I stitch the wound." I nod and he takes the needle and thread and starts sewing her up. Hope fights as hard as she can grunting in discomfort. "I'm done."   
I let go and Hope wakes up with a jolt.  
"Hey you're okay. You're okay. I'm here." I put my hand on her cheek.  
"Josie?" She gasps at me.   
"Yeah. I'm here." I pull her into a tight hug. "You're okay." We separate but Hope has her hands on my nape keeping our foreheads together. Mg clears his throat and we pull away.  
"We're here." Hope looks back to me.   
"I got to go." She pecks my forehead and stands up.   
"I don't want you to go by yourself."   
"I'm not letting you go down there. I promise its just reconnaissance. I'll be thirty minutes. Tops. Time me okay?"  
"Okay. Just promise that you'll come back to me."  
"I promise I'll come back to you. Now I got to go." She leaves the room and heads to the front. Mg hands her a rope and clip along with her knives and gun. She has like five secret pockets for the knives and she clips the rope to her belt. She gives me one last smile and winks then Mg opens the door and Hope jumps through.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been about 15 minutes since Hope dropped down on the house. From her com we found out that she's inside. Nothing really has happened yet. It's just an empty house till Mg and I hear chatter from the basement.  
"Hope, he's downstairs with one other guy sounds like a deal." Mg says into the com system.  
"Alright. I'll check it out."  
"But this was just reconnaissance. Nothing else. Do not engage." Mg says. We look at each other with the same expression. People at headquarters can hear this too so it's not like we have a private line.   
"Sorry but I'm not letting him get away this time. I got this." She says with a shake in her voice.   
"Turn it to a private channel." I whisper into Mg's ear. He nods and listens. "Hope, it's me. Please tell me you're not gonna do it."   
"I'm sorry. But I have to stop him."   
"Hope you promised in thirty minutes you'll be back."   
"How much time do I have left?"   
"12 minutes."  
"Perfect."   
"Be safe."  
"You know it. I love you, Josie." I smile softly at her words.  
"I love you too."   
Mg then puts it back onto a public listening channel. Hopes shoulder camera come online so we can see. Her hand grips the gun tightly but steadily. She kicks the door down shoots the other guy and raises it to a man in a tux with a slight beard but a smile that sends chills down my spine and not in the good way.   
"It appears we meet again, Hope Mikaelson."   
"Shut up! Get out of the chair and on your hands and knees now!" Hope replies with hatred behind it.  
"Oh, you don't want me to do that you I rigged this house with explosives. And guess what I'm sitting on one. So if I push on this button house goes boom boom." Hopes vitals are picking up rapidly.   
"Hope get of there now!" Mg says through the com but she doesn't move she just stands there in front of the guy.  
"I know it's being recorded so I figured why not go out with a bang." Now we see the whole room not just from Hopes shoulder.  
"Hope!" Mg tries again but fails.  
"You know something Hope you have always been my favorite agent you know why? Because you were the one who told me no. I knew your father and he would be majorly disappointed in you for not choosing to be like him." Kai gets up from the chair and slowly walks to Hope.   
"Shut. Up." Hope says with a cold malice. Kai grabs her hand and puts her into a headlock. My heart races. Come on Hope. 10 minutes left. Hopes face begins to turn red.  
"It appears you can't breathe here I can help with that." He pulls a knife out from behind his back and holds it over her chest. "Tell you're family and friends bye." He says before slamming the knife into her chest and I just crumble. I look at the screen feeling like my heart just broke. Blood starts coming out of her mouth but she just smiles. Then she slams her head back and it breaks Kais nose.   
"It's like you said Kai go out with a bang." And Hope punches him while slowly turning pale. Her vitals drop to lower levels with the blood coming out of her chest. She's dying. Kai holds the remote up and Hope stops moving. I see as his finger presses the button and the whole screen goes black but we hear the explosion.   
"No! No, no, no, no. She.. She can't be dead. Mg tell me she's not gone." The mics are off and he sets the headphones on the desk with tears streaking his face. Telling me all that I needed to know. Hope was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

I'm dead inside the only time I leave my room is if it's mandatory. I can tell Maya has been moving on she's had two other people in her room at all times. I don't see how she could just move from Hope like that. Mg, Penelope, and I have been mourning together considering they've known her for years and I was her lover. The three of us are walking to the brief room the first room I saw Hope in when we first got here. The President is on the screen and every agent is here except one.   
"As you may have seen we lost our best agent out there but she took out our main threat, Kai Parker. Today she receives the Medal of Honor-" the doors open and I swear I think I've seen a ghost. Hope walks in holding her side and cuts and bruises everywhere. Everyone gasps.   
"Thanks for the rescue." She says and Mg, Penelope, and I immediately run to catch her as she falls over. Black soot all over and holes in her clothes. I stop myself from crying to seem strong but it's becoming very hard. The three of us pick her up and carry her to the infirmary. They get her cleaned up and in a hospital like room. She seems so peaceful and content her face is soft and calm. I am NOT leaving her side till she wakes up. The nurse leaves the room and I grab Hopes hand as the door shuts.  
"Hope. I really miss you and while you were gone I um really just wanted to kiss you and hold onto you. I didn't want to accept the fact that you were dead. I love you, Hope and I don't want to let you go. I won't let you go. So please. Please come back to me." I sob lightly. And I close my eyes to stop crying.  
I feel a light squeeze on my hand and I look up to Hope fluttering her eyes open. Hope looks around in a daze and when her eyes meet mine I sit up.   
"Hey." I say tearing up again.  
"Hey." She croaks.   
"You were really beat up, but the doctor says you'll make a full recovery." A tear streaks my cheek.   
"Hey... I'm okay." She wipes it away with her thumb and keeps her hand there "I promise. I'm not gonna die anytime soon." I put my hand over hers.   
"I was really scared Hope. I don't want to lose you again." I cry.  
"And you won't." She let's a tear escape her eye. "I promise."   
"Um you should know that Maya has-"  
"I know."  
"You do?"   
"She told me while you were asleep as you can see we're not engaged." She shows me her hand with no diamond ring making me smile wide.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too." We meet in the middle and her soft lips meet mine once again. I set my hands on her neck with her on my cheek. After a long kiss I pull away to breathe. "You're very hot and sexy but your breath is a little gross."   
I scoff playfully.  
"Look who decided to come back to the land of the living." Penelope and Mg come in standing on the other side of the bed.  
"Yeah cause who would keep you two out of trouble ." Hope says trying to sit up but fails from her side.   
"No. I don't think so you're going to rest till I say you can get up." I say in an authoritative towards Hope, surprising the rest of them."  
"Okay, mom." Hope sticks her tongue at me.   
"Fine then get hurt and no more cuddles for the rest of the day."  
"Fine. I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" Hope gives me puppy face. I give in, of course.   
"Alright. Alright." I smile.  
"That was absolutely adorable."   
"I am envisioning kids." Penelope says with a smirk. "Maybe they won't be a bitch like you, Hope."   
"Well it got me what I want."   
"Can't argue with that." I laugh. We start laughing but I can tell it hurts Hope. A man in a suit walks in and we all stand up and straighten out. It's the President.  
"Agent Mikaelson. Glad to see you are doing well."  
"Thank you sir."   
"Actually what I'm about to say next pertains to you four. I'm putting you on the reserves list so you can go back home."


	11. Chapter 11

"Home?" Hope asks "Sir you know I don't have one anymore my house was burned to the ground with the rest my family inside it years ago."   
"I know but I have no doubt you'll find some place and I need to speak with you, alone." I look over at Hope she nods and the three of us walk out. We just look at each other and sink against the wall.  
"Man. We get to go home Pen." Mg says breathlessly.  
"I know. But what about Hope you know what happened."  
"What happened?" I ask and they look at me.  
"Well Hope was found by this organization that we're in when she was first born. But they brought her in at two. We were brought in at ten so she was the best she was training all the time had barely any friends. Would never talk to anybody. One day she let us in and we became besties ever since till one of our officers told her that her home was burnt down there was nothing left and her whole family died. Hope wouldn't show how broken she was she kept pushing harder to get better we would often find her asleep in the training room. Then Maya came. Maya was 13 and was happy all the time and somehow got it into Hopes head that she was good for her. Anytime we would do anything with Hope, Maya found a way to be there too. Till she met you there was something there that we've never seen in Hope. Happiness. We've gone on a lot of missions and had lots of laughs and now we're reserved till another supernatural being comes back." Mg explains. The president opens the door and Hope is on a crutch following right behind him. We follow after them and there's Hopes Jeep in the garage. The President hands each of us a watch to know when he wants us to come back. I look at the four of us and I have no idea how to feel. I get to see Lizzie again so that's a plus and my dad and go back to the Salvatore school but what about Hope. I look at Hope and she's walking without a crutch now and continues to walk to the Jeep. The four of us get into the car and Hope just kind of sits there.  
"I don't know where to go." She admits.  
"Me neither." Penelope says.  
"We can go back to school?" I suggest.   
"I wanna go back and Hope you could continue to box." Mg adds.   
"Yeah let's go." Hope starts the car and I can tell she's still nervous so I put my hand on top of hers and I feel her relax.   
Once we start the drive Penelope and Mg are laughing at old stories of when they were kids and Hope has continued to be silent. She just stares at the road ahead and we pull up to the School and Alaric and Lizzie are outside waiting. I'm assuming they were told why I was gone for almost a year. When Hope and I walk up Lizzie punches Hope right in the face.  
"Lizzie! Why did you do that?"   
"She kidnapped you."   
"No! I chose to go." I kneel to inspect Hopes face. "Are you okay?"  
"I'll definitely have a black eye later but I'll heal."   
"I can put something on it."   
"It's okay." I stand up and offer her my hand so she can stand up. Dad gives me a hug.  
"I'm happy you're okay."   
"Me too dad."  
"We kept your belongings and rooms so you can go back to classes as if nothing happened." He says to all of us I take Hopes hand and Lizzie rolls her eyes. We walk back inside and students give us looks and whisper but we just kind of stay in our group. We all go to Hopes room and I put some ice on her eye.   
"So back at the base why did the boss man have to talk to you?" Mg asks   
"Just the normal." Hope says playing with her rings. I know she's lying but I'll ask her later privately. "So I have to train for my next big match and so I'm gonna go to the gym. She goes out the door and shuts it behind her.   
"I'm gonna go back to our room, MG. See you later." Penelope says walking out of the room i plop down next to MG .   
"Mg?" I ask   
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think that I'm the right person for Hope? Cause I want to be but I don't know sometimes I get this feeling that she's pushing herself away."  
"That's Hope for you, but I promise to you that she really loves you. You help her to see her side that allows her to feel and she likes it. Don't worry."  
"Thanks Mg. I better talk to her."   
"I'm gonna go find Penelope." We both go in different directions. I don't know why Hope didn't go in her gym but I find her punching the bag once again but this time I see the anger and sadness in them she punches through the bag and sand sprays everywhere.  
"That's pretty impressive." I say walking towards her.  
"Thanks." She takes the bag off then sets it in a corner then grabs another one and putting it on the hook then getting back to punching it. I gently place my hand on hers lowering it from the bag.  
"What're you doing?" I ask.  
"Training."   
"You know what I mean Hope."  
"I have no family left and all I know is training and fighting and I want to stop but I don't know how." Her eyes water and I pull her into a hug I feel her muscles relax against me.   
"I'll help you I promise. We're gonna get through this together. Okay?" I say.  
"Okay." We pull away from the hug but our arms don't leave keeping us close. "How'd I get so lucky to have you in my life?"  
"You came here." I giggle and she smiles. I pull her in and push our lips to meet in the middle. She pulls me closer by my waist and I shove her face closer by her neck.  
"Ugh I'm gonna need some bleach to clean my eyes." I look over and Lizzie's in the door way.  
"Hi Lizzie." I say. I put Hopes arm around me and I have hand on Hopes stomach.  
"Dad wants you two in his office btw. Sounds like juicy gossip." Hope rolls her eyes and we walk to Dads office.   
When we get in there there's a girl that's identical to Hope except she has brown eyes. Hope drops her hands and walks toward the girl.   
"Dani?"   
"Hi Hope."  
The two girls hug and are basically crying at seeing at each other.   
"How're you here? I was told you were dead."  
"The guys that took you they took me a year later and said that I couldn't see you. But I watched over you. I'm so proud of you."   
A clear my throat softly after my dad left and the two look at me.  
"Right. Dani this is my girlfriend Josie and Josie this is Danielle my twin."   
"Twin?"  
"Girlfriend?" The two of us say at the same time then look at each other.  
"Yeah. There's a lot to talk about but now you're both here." Hope puts her arm back around my waist and pulls me in closer.  
"I was told someone named Lizzie was showing me around." Dani says acting the same as Hope would by sticking her hands in her pocket.   
"That's Josie's twin."  
"But we look totally different than you guys do. It's actually kind of scary how close you two look a like."   
"Am I losing my mind or are there two Hopes?" Lizzie says looking between the two.  
"I'm Hopes twin, Danielle."   
"I think I'll like you a lot more than your sister." Lizzie says standing next to Dani.  
"Hey!" Hope says offended.  
"You're dating my sister I also have other reasons to not like you. Let's go Danielle." Lizzie walks her out of the room. Hope and I turn to face each other   
"I think your twin just roasted me."  
I roll my eyes and kiss her passionately there is not space and Hope puts her tongue in my mouth and I moan in her mouth as her tongue goes across my bottom lip. I pull away for oxygen and both of our pupils are huge.  
"Can we continue this in your room?"


	12. Chapter 12

She lays down next to me with both of us breathing heavily and my legs are shaking slightly.   
"That was amazing." I say to her.  
"Really how amazing?" She asks with a smirk. I kiss her feeling the condensation from both of our bodies mixing together. "Yeah that sounds pretty amazing." There's a knock on the door and Hope puts her bra on and underwear and whoever was at the door walks in. It's Lizzie, Dani, Mg, and Penelope. I cover myself in the sheets.   
They kinda just look at both of us.  
"Well it looks like we interrupted something." Penelope says smirking.  
"Yeah." Hope says with some attitude. I just feel my face boiling. "Is there something I can help you with?"   
"You missed our calls and messages so we wanted to see if you were okay."   
"We are fine." I say from the bed still.  
"Also we want to go to lunch now so let's go." Lizzie says.  
"You guys are gonna have to leave."  
They all leave and I get up and put my clothes on in the bedroom then head out to the living room where Hope is resting. I sit on her lap while I purposely wore my short skirt. She wakes up and sits up looking me up and down.  
"Are you trying to make me go crazy?" She asks.  
"Maybe." I say innocently. She smirks and I pull her in by her cheek feeling her lips on mine. I feel like an addict I just can't get enough of her. "We really have to go they're probably waiting for us."  
"Ugh fine." Hope stands up and I jump on her back and she gets the idea. She uses her fingers to count down, then she opens the door and they were all waiting for us. "See ya losers!" She rubs down the hall with me on her back. I look back and they're chasing after us. Penelope is on Mgs back and Dani is on Lizzie's back. They look cute together. When we get outside the door Hope sets me down and we wait for everyone else.   
"Finally. It's been minutes." Hope says leaning against the wall.  
"Well not everyone is a tribrid and is a boxing master." Mg says.   
"What do you mean Danis a tribrid too."   
"It's true." Dani stand over next to me.   
"You two are freaking me out at how close you look alike."   
"She can change her eye color I don't know how she does it."  
"I told you it's a spell."   
"I don't believe you." Hope crossed her arms and rose an eyebrow. "Let's go Josie." Hope takes me hand and we walk in the cafeteria. We sit at a table and everyone follows after us. I see a table glancing at Hope and Dani and whispering with smirking and glances at their body. I also noticed Hopes shirt ridden up showing her stomach with some girls looking at her abs. I squeeze her hand under the table and pull her shirt down stealthily. Then everyone on one side of the cafeteria come over to our table.  
"Hey Hope? We were wondering if we could get a picture with you?" A girl asks "innocently".  
Hope stands up and looks at us at the table. Then runs out of the cafeteria and the group runs after her to get her attention. We all bust out laughing at her face.   
Hope runs and sits under the table next to me. She's missing her jacket and a shoe.   
"You good?" Dani asks.  
"Shhh." Hope says. I see the group walk in and look around for Hope. Lizzie smirks. Oh no.   
"Hey guys she's over here!" She yells standing up pointing at where Hope.   
"Really Lizzie?!" Hope says standing up. She stands up and they all come over she tries to get away but someone grabs her shoe and Hope kicks it off and runs down the hall without her shoes.  
"Should we help her?" Dani asks.  
"Don't worry she's a Mikaelson boxer she'll be here in a minute." Penelope says.   
When Hope walks in she has a brand new outfit and some shoes in her hand. When she sits down the group walks down the hall and Hope hides her face.  
"They're gone." Mg says and Hope shows her face there's a huge bruise on her cheek.  
"What happened?" Me being the concerned girlfriend I am I look at it.  
"I promise that's not the worst thing that's happened in a mob like that." Mg says.  
"Oh yeah. Remember when you almost got naked because they took your shirt, pants, and shoes?" Penelope laughs. I look at Hope and the bruise is gone but she is looking a Penelope with a death glare.   
"Oh come on Hopey Pie don't be so glum." Dani pinches Hopes cheeks.  
"Aww. Hopey Pie. I love it." Penelope says.  
"How many times have I told you to NOT call me that we were one when you thought that it was cute."  
"But you were cute then I don't know about now." Lizzie laughs at Danis statement.  
"We are identical idiot. You look the same." Hope mentions.  
"I can change how I look though."   
"Which is not fair, but I could kick your ass. And Josie thinks I have some looks."  
"That's true." I say.  
"Oh yeah you definitely know how good Hope looks you even had a refresher maybe thirty minutes ago." Penelope smirks with a wink making me go a deep red.   
"Can I have Hope and Danielle Mikaelson to the office?" My dads voice rings through the speakers. Hope and Dani look at each other then Hope kisses my cheek then the two walk out.   
"We better go. Lunch is almost done." Lizzie says standing up and brushing her skirt off.  
"Yeah."

I'm laying in the couch waiting for Hope to get back when Lizzie runs in the room and I jerk up. She looks terrified.  
"Lizzie what's wrong?"  
"It's Dani and Hope. Come on!" I immediately run after her and there's a pouring rain outside and Dad, Mg, and Penelope stand in a circle yelling at the two girls. I get closer and I think Dani is on Hope bearing her to a pulp I try to walk forward but Dad stops me.  
"Dad! Let me go! That's Hope!" I try to get out of their hold.  
"No Josie." I look back at the Hope and I just see her face smeared with blood bruises on her face. Everyone surrounding them are crying and they can't move. Dani lifts up Hope by the collar of her shirt and her eyes turn pitch black then looks at us.  
"Is this your hero?" Hope is barely breathing. "I will show all of you who is the better twin." She smirks coldly and snaps her fingers.   
We all teleport to the auditorium and all the students are there and they gasp and whisper. I try to get up from my seat but we can't move it's like we're stuck.   
"So this is your mighty Hope Mikaelson. I'm a little disappointed. Considering that I joined her biggest enemy years ago. Kai Parker."   
Dani walks down the stage and drops Hope right in front of me and tears are blurring my vision as I try to get out. Hope is barely breathing and trying to get up as she does Dani punches her in the jaw. Hope groans and spits out blood. She pushes herself up and stumbles slightly trying to hold to a railing for support.   
"Hope!" I yell and I try even harder. I hear my family and her friends trying to talk to her.   
"Well, you don't know when to give up do you sis?" Dani says walking towards Hope again kicking her in the knee cap and thrusting Hopes face into it.   
"I'm stubborn. And I will die fighting to stop you because you will not hurt them. I won't let you." Hope says with blood coming out her mouth. Dani picks her up by the throat.   
"Say goodbye to the people who loved." I can't stop crying and Hope glances at me and it makes it ten times worse. Dani shoved her free hand into Hopes chest.   
"No! No, no! Please!" I cry. And everyone else is in tears and crying as well. Hope smiles down at Dani.   
"Any last words?" Dani says   
"Yeah, Karmas a bitch." She says and that really hurt no words for me. Dani shrugs and takes her heart and drops it on the floor and Hope body drops. Dani smiles and drops her heart next to her body. Then suddenly she holds her chest and looks at Hope.   
"Son of bitch! Hope Mikaelson screwed me." Dani drops too.   
Then the spell wears off and I drop the Hopes side holding her face. Crying onto her face. I hold her close and Lizzie sits down next to me. I brush Hopes hair back with my fingers and my dad, Penelope, and Mg all sit down and the students are weeping so I think I hear my dad send to bed. I don't know I'm too focused on Hope. Lizzie puts her hand on my shoulder and I just lose it even more.   
"She's gone. She's gone and I never told her I love her. And we were supposed to graduate she was gonna box for a bit then go to college with me. We were supposed to grow old together and now we can't." I sob.   
"Josie, let's get her cleaned up okay. Penelope and Mg are burying Danielles body-"  
"That bitch deserves to rot in hell for all eternity." I speak harshly.  
"I get it. But we got to move Hopes body somewhere."   
"I'm dreaming right? I'm asleep and when I wake she's gonna be there smiling at me. She has to wake up too cause she sometimes forgets to set her alarm. So she won't practice then and we'll sit on the couch holding each other."   
"Josie. We are going to put her body in you guys room okay? Then we can clean you and her up." Lizzie says pulling me up and Dad takes Hopes body and carries her arms while Mg carries her legs. I feel like my whole life has shattered and my heart was ripped out right when Hopes was.


	13. Chapter 13

They set Hope on the bed and Dad starts to wash off her face with a cloth.  
"Can I do it?" I ask holding my hand out he sets it in my hand and gives me a sad smile. I put the cloth in the bowl and ring it out then bring it to her face. Gently dragging it along her features and the blood comes off onto the cloth. I put the cloth in the bowl and sniffle and wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. Everyone's in the room giving me a pitiful look.  
"We are going to wait til she wakes up and when she does we will help her." I say trying to convince myself more than them.  
"Josie-"  
"No this is what we need to do. Dad I think we should set up a protective around the school and get the younger kids out of here. Lizzie I want you and Penelope and Mg to do that. I am going to wait here and fill Hope in when she comes back. Everyone knows the plan?"  
"Yes. Let's go guys."   
They all file out of the room and I go sit on the bed and place Hopes head on my lap and stroke her face.  
"Come on Hope. I need you."   
Hope gasps and sits up clutching her throat looking around. She turns around and we look at each other for a second. Then I grip on to her afraid to let go I breathe shakily and just silently cry in her shoulder.  
"You're okay." I say.  
"Yeah, I'm okay. But not gonna lie I'm slightly hungry." She laughs and I follow after her.   
"Don't ever die on me again!" I sniffle then rest my forehead on hers.  
"I won't. I promise I won't."   
I press my lips onto hers forgetting about oxygen.   
"I love you."  
"I love you too." I hold onto her face and just feel her body close to mine for reassurance.   
"We should tell everyone that you're alive you know."   
"Yeah. Let's go." Hope gets up but I grab her hand and lock the door and say a silence spell.   
"I said we should not right now." Our lips are brushing against each other and my hands are on her neck with hers on my waist. "Right now I need you." I whisper and we glance in each others eyes and that was the push she needed. Lips on lips crashing and colliding into each other tongues exploring but Hope pulls away sharply and veins are popping from under her eyes.  
"I can't. I don't wanna hurt you."  
"It's okay. You can feed from me."   
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive." I pull hair and open my neck to her showing my confidence in her.   
Hope puts her face in the crook of my neck then kisses it then with a quick puncture I feel her teeth in my neck which actually feels good to me. She releases and gives me some of hers so I don't bleed out. Her warm coppery tasting blood trickles down my throat instantly healing her mark.   
"Now that you've fed we need to tell them. And what happened with Dani I thought she was your sister?"  
"I'll tell you when everyone else gets here. I don't feel like explaining it more than once."   
"Alright." I text everyone to meet us here and Hope sits on the bed and then everyone's in there. They run to Hope giving her hugs and telling her that they missed her.   
"Hope can you tell us what happened?" Dad says standing tall.   
"Yeah." I sit next to her and hold her hand for support. "Well when you called us to the office and told us about a man by the gate asking for us I was super confused. Dani didn't seem fazed and wouldn't answer my questions. When we approached the gate Kai Fucking Parker was there smirking and leaning against it. That's when he told me about Dani and his plan. He wanted me to think he was dead so that I would let my guard down enough for Dani to come back. I fell for it. Then Dani grabbed me and started beating me to tell her where the agency was. I told her I wouldn't do she continued. It was like physically it was Dani but on the inside she wasn't even somebody I knew. I before there was much damage I casted a spell so if she killed me she would die right along with me. Then you guys showed up and she compelled you to stay still. After that it gets more foggy but I know that it was bad and that I obviously died."  
"Yeah. Well we are just glad you're okay. Now we have a heretic to kill." Dad says.   
"Yeah. We should get going." Lizzie says and everyone rushes out of the room and Hope stands up and offers me her hand.  
"Let's go kick his ass." Hope smiles and I take her hand with a nod and we run after them.   
Kai sits in the bleachers and looks over at our group walking over to him.  
"Wow. It's dead silent here. Oh I'm sorry too soon?"  
"Kai what the hell do you want?" Hope yells at him walking in front. I follow after her.   
"I suppose I should tell you considering the prophecy is about your child."  
"Child? I don't have a kid." All of us are caught off guard.   
"Well you do and according to prophecy it will be a sight to see. I can sense it. You have an unborn child, Hope Mikaelson. That's where Landon was supposed to come in. You know the whole teen pregnancy scam then when you had your son or daughter. I don't really care which. Anyways I take the child and use it as an unlimited power source. But it seems you got to him first and now that plans, whoosh, out the window. So I went with the next best thing. I knew I had two possible places for the child. Either Maya or..."  
"Me." I finish and Hope and I look at each other.   
"Exactly. Maya was a dead end. So I found Dani who shall Rest In Peace and I took her under my wing when you left for your 'evildoers beware book club'. She watched you your whole life and you never knew she found Josie and checked for the child sure enough there it is." He points finger guns at my stomach and Hope pushes me behind her.  
"I think I've heard enough from you."  
"I second that." Penelope says coming forward and Mg following.  
"Alright you two just follow training he can't fight for himself." Hope says and the three run but Hope disappears then reappears begins him and kicks him into Penelope who slams him into Mgs fist.   
"Oh hell yeah! I knew I liked Hope for a reason." Lizzie says. Dad looks stoic as ever trying to figure things out.   
"Aaah!" Them Hope and Mg hold their ears and kneel to the ground as Kai holds his hand over them.   
"What're you doing to them?!" I ask siphoning from Mg.   
"Don't worry I'm just popping every blood vessel in their brain." He begins to make a fist making it worse.  
"Icaeus!" I chant and he flies back. I check on Hope to make sure she's okay while Dad, Lizzie and Penelope check in Mg. "Hey. Are you okay?" I hold her face.  
"Yeah."   
Two arms grab me from behind then a cold hard thing is against my neck.  
"Enough! I will end this now!" Kai yells and Hope stands up. Her eyes going a golden color. "Aww. The big bad wolf is coming out to play." Kai mocks but I can tell Hope hates it. Her fangs shoot out from her gums and she runs at Kai jumping but when the feeling of arms around me goes away. I turn around and Hopes on Kai in wolf form pinning him.   
"Hope!" Penelope holds me back from going up to her.   
"Hold on! Let her do this. This is her instinct if you get in the way of that she'll get angry." Hope growls at Kai and Kai starts laughing like a psycho.   
"You think you can scare me? I won."   
"Not quite." The President comes up and some agents go and arrest Kai as Hope gets off of him she just looks at him till they put him in the plane. "Thank you for helping put him away." He faces Hope and pets her on the head like a dog. "You won't have to worry about him ever again."   
"Thank you, sir." Penelope says and let's go of me. The president nods then gets on the plane and it flies away into the distance. "Also you guys might want to turn around. Cause when Hope changes back she'll be naked. Josie give her your hoodie or something." I hear her bones breaking back to normal and I cringe and I rake off my hoodie and hold it behind me till someone takes it.   
"I'm good." We turn around and just hug Hope tighter than ever.   
"So Hope how do you feel about being Josie's baby daddy?" Mg asks and Sad gives him a look.   
"I don't hate it. It's just a lot to deal with at once."  
"I mean you guys are lucky. In my opinion." Penelope says and we all walk to the school.  
"Hope? I need to speak to you." Dad says and I get nervous cause I don't know what he's going to say.   
"It's okay. I'll be back, hopefully."  
"Oooh." Penelope mocks Hope and the rest of us walk inside. Lizzie and I walk to my room.  
"How do you feel? You know about everything?"   
"I'm gonna be a mom."   
"Uh huh."  
"It's Hopes."  
"Yep."  
"I am really in love with her. And suddenly really horny."  
"Eww did not need to know that last part."  
"What about you? What do you think I should do about it?"  
"Do you want a future with Hope?"  
"Of course."  
"Do you want a family with Hope?"  
"More than anything."  
"I think you answered your own questions. I didn't like Hope when I heard that you guys worked for the government cause I thought you were gonna leave me behind. But now I think she's a great choice and person for you. I just want you to be happy."  
"Thanks Lizzie."  
"No prob Jo. Besides Hosie is life bitch."  
"Hosie?"  
"Your ship name duh."  
We laugh when a knock comes from the door. Hope opens it and leans in the door.  
"Can I maybe talk to Josie for a sec?"   
"Yeah sure. See you later." Lizzie hugs me then walks out. Hope shuts the door then sits next to me on the couch.   
"How're you feeling?"  
"Tired. And overwhelmed."  
"Yeah."  
"How're you?"  
"I just found out that my girlfriend is pregnant with my kid and we're both girls and it's supposed to be a powerful supernatural. And I guess" Hope fidgets with her rings on her finger "I want to know what you want to do with it. It's your body and I'll support on whatever."  
"I want to keep it. Cause Hope Mikaelson, I want to share a life with you and having this baby isn't going to change how i feel about you." I place my hand on her cheek and pull her in for a passionate kiss and one that means everything to me.   
"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Josie Saltzman."  
"And I you, Hope Mikaelson." I kiss her again then I sit in her lap and cuddle up to her and she pulls me closer as I lean my head on her shoulder. "I can't wait to see what's next for us Hope."  
"Me neither. But first we have to get through Graduation."


	14. Chapter 14

My eye lids lift and I look over to Hope holding onto me on the couch. I smile down at her and trace her face with my fingers. She flinches then opens her eyes too so I see her bright blue eyes.  
"Hey."  
"Hey." I kiss her gently with my hand against her chest.   
"How'd you sleep?"   
"Better cause I got to hold you."   
"That's really cheesy." I smile at her.   
"Well I could use some normalcy from whats happened recently." Hope says rubbing circles on my back. "That and you're carrying my kid so I think being cheesy is necessary."  
"True. How do you feel about that by the way?"  
"I like it a lot. I mean I didn't even know I could reproduce till yesterday. And my girlfriend is the mom so it's better. It would've been weird if it was Maya."   
"That's also true. I'm really happy to be carrying your baby and I can't wait to go to the next step with you Hope Mikaelson."   
"I love so much Josie Saltzman. I will never let you go." I smile and kiss her passionately because she just makes my heart soar.   
"You know you two lovebirds are making me want to throw up." I hear Lizzie say from the kitchen.   
"Omg Lizzie! You scared the crap out of me!" I hold onto my heart as I'm still in Hopes lap.  
"Dad told me to keep an eye on you two to make sure you were alright. Now that my work is done I'm going to bed. Ciao." She gives us the peace sign then walks out the door.  
"I feel really embarrassed." I covet my face with my hands, but Hope takes them and pulls them away. Then they take hold of either side of my face and I put them on top of Hopes.  
"I love you Josie Saltzman. And I hope that one day it'll be Mikaelson."  
"I can't wait for that day."  
"We are gonna have to get up at some point."  
"No never. I'm staying right here with you forever. Bad things happen out there here is safer." I cuddle into her further. I lean into her ear. "I was also hoping we could try a new spell." I put my hand between her legs and show her what kind of spell I'm talking about.  
"Oh." Hope says looking at me and I wink at her. Then the door gets opened. In comes Penelope and Mg, they sit on the armchairs across from the couch we're on.  
"Hey we just wanted to see how you guys are doing." Pen says crossing her legs.  
"We're just trying to wrap our head around having a kid. I mean it's amazing but still."  
"I get that. Mg and I also came up with baby names since we will be the favorite and aunt and uncle. So for a girl how about Hayley Andrea then for a boy Niklaus Lucas."  
"I actually like those names." Hope says surprised.  
"Oh ye of little faith I came up with the girl one and Mg came up with the boy one."  
"We'll think about it but we don't know what we want to do for sure till further along. God this is so weird."  
"Think about how Alaric feels. He just found out that his daughter got impregnated by Hope Mikaelson who's also got several boxing championships. Speaking of that your coach called wants you to start training with him soon for next season."  
"Great." Hope sighs and pinched the bridge of her nose.   
"Also Alaric has an assembly in about 5 minutes so we better go."  
"Yeah." I stand up off of Hopes lap and she gets up and brushes herself off.   
I take Hopes hand and we walk down the hall with Penelope and Mg. When two wolves walk down the hall then they look at us.  
"You guys ready to have babies, freak." Hope tenses and raises her fist to hit them but I pull it down.  
"They aren't worth it."   
"Fine." Hope grabs the guy by his collar." Say a word like that to me or anyone ever again you won't have a tongue to say it with." Hope says with a growl the guy just nods and she lets him go. They run off and Hope just continues to walk.  
"Dang girl that was bad ass."   
"If they just shut their mouths it wouldn't have happened." Mg brings up something else but Hope doesn't talk for the rest of the time. I'm a little bit concerned shes never acted like that before. After we sit down Lizzie comes up to our group and sits next to Mg. I turn and whisper into Hopes ear.  
"Are you okay?"   
"I don't know."   
"We can talk about it later."  
"Welcome back Hope." A few students say walking past. She nods then looks down at the floor. Almost every single student has told her that they are glad she is back. It's annoying especially when we're trying to have a serious conversation. I take Hopes hand again and she looks up at me I smile warmly at her.  
"Attention students." Dad stands up at the podium and the students quiet down. "As you know there was an attack last night from a student here. The problem has been stopped and won't be a problem anymore. I think for we should be glad that we are all safe and sound and nobody lost their life. Well except one of us but she came back and is just fine. However until further notice I will be canceling classes till we can get the school back into better shape." Students cheer but Hope continues to bounce her leg against the floor.   
"You're dismissed you go to your rooms." He steps down and the students get up to leave.   
"So guys I was thinking what if we go to Hopes and Josies big ass hotel room and watch a movie. Cause I'm not spending it by myself in my room." Lizzie says to our group.   
"Yeah I'm down."  
"Me too."   
"Hope? Josie?"  
"If Hope wants to do it I'd be okay with it." I say. I don't think she wants to talk anyway about what happened till she knows it's safe.  
"Hope?"  
"Yeah. It's okay." She smiles but I know it's fake. I squeeze her hand and we all walk to our room. As soon as we get inside Hope whispers in my ear.  
"I'm gonna go to bed."   
"Okay. Do you need anything?"  
"No. I'll be fine." She gives me a quick smile then walks into our room and shuts the door.  
"You guys ready?" Lizzie asks   
"Born ready." Mg jokes causing Penelope to roll her eyes. I sit down and just stare at my hands not really in the mood to watch a movie. I just want to talk to Hope. Mgs head lifts and I notice it out of the corner of my eye.   
"Damn." He whispers next to me.   
"What is it?"   
"Hopes coach. He wants her to come in tomorrow. Their on the phone Hopes heart is beating fast she's nervous. This might be time for you to jump in."   
I nod and stand up then walk into our room Hopes sitting on the edge of the bed she looks up at me then smiles quickly.  
"Hey."   
"Hey. How are you?"   
"I don't know. I feel like today was a bad day. I don't know why I lost control but I'm pretty sure it has something to do with our baby. And I all I want to do is protect you and keep you from any harm, but now I also have to decide whether or not to protect you or the child. Then my coach called wanting me to get back into boxing. I told him I'd think about it cause I wanted to talk to you first. I don't know what to do." I rub circles on her back and nod my head in understanding.  
"I appreciate you wanting to talk to me first. And I think that you should relax I will be okay and the baby will be ok. I know that you'll be the one to protect us both no matter what and with the boxing thing if you love to do it then you should I won't stop you. I will be there to support you through everything."  
"I love you, Josie Saltzman."  
"I love you, Hope Mikaelson."  
"I wanted to give this to you." She pulls out a ring that has the Mikaelson crest engraved into the stone. "It can help protect if I'm not there."   
I put it on my ring finger and it fits perfectly.   
I kiss Hope tenderly moving my hand to her cheek. Hope slips her tongue into my mouth and it surprises me making gasp slightly. Hope slips her hand under my shirt caressing my stomach.   
"Hope. Josie. Can you go to bed because we don't need your horny asses making out." Lizzie says through the door.   
I giggle and Hope joins in and I push her down on the bed.  
"I'm not stopping." I say with my forehead against hers. I drag my finger down her lips.   
"Are you?" I smirk and her eyes turn golden. She flips us and I'm on my back with her partly choking.   
"Do you think I stop?" She nibbles on my ear and I moan slightly. I was ready for a long night.


	15. Chapter 15

(9 months later)   
"Hey baby." Hope says coming up behind me and touches my stomach.   
"Which baby?" I joke.  
"Why not both?" Hope kisses my neck as I watch her do it in the bathroom mirror. My stomach has started contracting so Hope helps me onto the couch. I hold my stomach and breathe heavily in and out.   
"It hurts really bad."   
"I know baby. I'm right here." Hope says sitting down so I lay down between her legs and she massages my stomach. "I promise."   
Then looks it releases and water goes through my pants.  
"Hope, my water just broke."  
"Okay. It's okay. I'm gonna get the bag then I'll take you to the doctor okay?"  
Hope gets up and I continue to breathe then I feel her two arms go under me and pick me up bridal style. She carries me down the stairs and walks me out and sets me in the car. The contractions are getting worse. Hope holds my hand as I squeeze it.   
"It's okay baby. Just hold on. We're almost there just hold on." Hope reassures as I let out a scream from the pain. Hope stops the car and she grabs me and rushes me inside. I get set on a gurney and rushed into a room with Hope holding onto my hand as the nurses help me get set up.   
"Alright Josie. I need you to push." The doctor says.   
I push as hard as I can as I sweat beads my forehead. I scream from the pain of it all. It hurts so bad I just want it to be over. I don't think i can do it.  
"I can't. I can't do it." I gasp to Hope.  
"Yes you can we almost did it. We just gotta push some more." I nod and and breathe and a push again harder than before as I lay my head back down on the pillow a loud cry echoes through my ear.   
"Baby we did it. It's a boy." Hope says with tears streaking her face. Hope hands me the baby and he has so much hair that's Auburn and I play with her fingers. "You did it baby." Hope kisses my forehead. " I called Lizzie and your dad they are on their way."   
"Thank you for everything."   
"You gave birth to our baby so I should be thanking you." Hope says sitting next to me.  
"You are the perfect person I want help with raising our child."   
"Josie?" Lizzie and Dad walk through the door. They walk up to us and Hope steps aside but not letting go of my hand.  
"Aww she's so precious."  
"What's his name?"  
"Nik. Nik Lucas Mikaelson."  
I look down and smile the brightest at my baby. And there's no one else I'd rather be here with than Hope.   
"Can I hold him?" Lizzie asks getting closer.  
"Yeah." I hand him off and Lizzies eyes light up the brightest when she holds him.  
"Hey buddy. I'm going to be the favorite aunt."  
"I wouldn't know about that." Penelope says with bags hanging off of her arms and Mg coming in and shutting the door. "I'm pretty sure I'll be the favorite because I can spoil him. Though I'm hurt I figured that you guys would use the name Mg and I picked. And hey babe." Penelope kisses Lizzies cheek and looks down at the baby.   
"We'll talk about this later. Right now I think that we should let the family sleep cause Hopes passed out in that chair." Lizzie says keeping her eyes on the baby. We all look over and Hopes leaning on the arm she's not holding my hand with.   
"Yeah she hasn't been sleeping lately to help with me." I mention. "And with her new match in a few weeks. She's had a lot going on." I rub her hand with my thumb.   
"We got to go anyways we have a surprise for you guys when you get back so we need to make sure that it's started." Dad says and Lizzie hands back Nik then all of them leave. Once the door shuts Niks eyes open and they are just the bright blue just like Hopes. I lightly shake Hope and she wakes up and she looks over and smiles.   
"Hey."  
"Can you get me something to eat?" I mean blood. Oh yeah I forgot to mention I turned into a vampire. It was sort of an accident and it's a long story but short story is Hope was healing me from a hickey or two and then a monster came and I died. But it's all good both Hope and I are under control.   
"Of course I'll be right back." Hope gives me a final squeeze and walks out the room. She has a boxing match too and can tell it's getting to her. Hope walks back in with two blood bags and hands one to me. I pat the spot next time and she lays down as we drink from the bags.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
I kiss her softly with a chaste kiss.   
"Nik looks a lot like you."   
"Yeah. But I bet when he's one he'll look like you."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Totally. He'd be pretty adorable then."  
"He'll keep the blue eyes though. And you're eyes is one of the hottest parts of you."  
"Oh really?" I take Hope softly by face the face and pull till my lips are locked on hers. We only stop cause the doctors come in to give Nik the check up then they walk right back out.   
"I'm really turned on right now." I say and Hope laughs softly.   
"By what?"   
"By you. You're so hot I can't take it." I say taking the IV out since I'm already healed from supernatural healing and I'm fully straddling Hopes waist and gram I sing into it which isn't the hottest thing in a hospital gown or room.  
I have a firm grip in Hopes hair day with her hands caressing my stomach.   
"Josie you just had a baby. You sure?"   
"Just shut up." I accidentally rip her shirt and I dig into her shoulder with my nails drawing blood. I know Hope likes it I'm really in the mood to have sex right now. So I'm trying to turn her on because I want her to fuck me hard. I take the gown off reveling my naked self for Hope who flips us and is now kissing my neck. "Please Hope. Fuck me. Daddy please." I beg in her ear. I even say a spell so no one can hear mainly me. I'm a loud person. So what? Hope likes it. Hope grinds deep into me and I just moan out her name. It just feels so good and soothing. Probably my heightened emotions but who cares. I also found this spell that gives Hope a dick and it's amazing because even though she's a girl I can make it however long and thick I want and she has great control. So I whisper the spell and Hope takes her pants off along with her underwear and slides all the way getting a gasp out of me. She goes faster and harder.  
"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Harder! Daddy!" I try to grind into her thrust and I feel myself getting ready to cum. "I'm almost there." Hopes forehead is starting to bead sweat and when I cum Hope pulls out leaving me with an empty feeling. Then it goes away when she starts licking my juices and starts cleaning me out. I feel my sweat drip down my stomach and Hope gently kisses up my body. "I really want to suck on your dick." I pout against her lips dragging my index finger I down the valley of her breast. Then I flip us and pin her down. Then I go down her body with my juices dripping on her. I grab her cock and suck hard on it. I go and I suck on it till she cums in my mouth. Her moans encourage me to keep going.   
"God Josie."  
"Told you these hands were like magic."  
"I didn't doubt it. We should probably get dressed before they come back."   
"Aww but I like seeing you naked." I pout.  
"Me too." Hope snaps her fingers and our clothes are back on and I'm laying on top of her.   
"You suck."   
"You just sucked my dick literally."  
"It tasted amazing though."   
Hope laughs and sits up as I sit up along with her.   
"Alright. Nik looks healthy as do you and we'll send you home tomorrow. Just in case."  
"Thank you Dr. Gilbert."   
She nods then walks out and I place my head on Hopes chest and fall asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

I lift my head up and Hope is nowhere to be seen and there's a blood bag on the table next to the bed. I smile and pick it up and I drink out of it which makes my veins pop out from under my eyes. I set the empty bag back onto the table and Hope walks in with Nik in her arms.  
"Hey. How's our little man?" I ask  
"He's doing great. Just wanted you to hold him for a bit. I couldn't sleep so I figured I'd check on him." Hope hands me Nik and he's perfect.  
His eyes are open and he looks up at me and I brush his face with my fingertips and he grabs one of my fingers.  
"You are so precious." I say to him and he smiles a little. Hope kisses my forehead. I look up at her and take her hand. "We have a family now."  
"Yeah. At 17 and 18. Your dad is going to kill me when he realizes."  
"Don't worry. I'll save you."  
"You better."  
"Alright. We can send you home now." Dr. Salvatore says handing Hope a clipboard with a pen. Hope signs the paper then hands it back and nurses come in and help me and Nik outside. 

-While Driving-

I hold onto Hopes hand as she drives to wherever Lizzie said to. they said they had a surprise for us. Hope parks the car in front of a house.  
Everyone's just out there waiting for us on the lawn Hope walks around the car to help me out. I'm still a little sore from yesterday. Then Hope gets Nik out of his car seat then my Dad comes up to us and takes Nik.  
"So you're probably wondering why you're here. We decided that you may need you're own space now since you know with Nikolas and everything. All of us pitched in and welcome you your new home."  
"That's our house?" I ask. "It's beautiful."  
"Well I guess my surprise goes along with this." Hope says.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I got us a beach house, house in Paris, and one for New Orleans."  
"Really?!"  
"Yeah. I didn't know that you guys were doing this but it worked out." I hug my dad and Hope at the same time.  
"I love it thank you guys."  
"Yeah we already moved your things inside with furniture and everything."  
"Thank you Alaric."  
"At this point it should be father in law."  
"Dad!" I shout through my teeth."  
Hope laughs as Dad hands Nik back to me and everyone congratulates us.  
"We gotta get these students back to class we'll see you for the housewarming party." Dad says then they all leave. Hope opens the door and I look around it's a beautiful humble home. Not too fancy and I go upstairs and look in one of the rooms. It looks like mine and Hopes we'll try that bed out later. I walk into the room next to it and it's a beautiful baby nursery with everything. Hope walks up the stairs and I hand Nik to her and give her a chaste kiss on the lips.  
"This is going to be our home, Hope. And I'm so glad that I get to share it with you and Nik."  
"My life feels complete with you in it and I love both of you very much."  
"Did you see the bedroom?" I ask  
"Nope. I'm sure we'll get to know it much better later." Hope whispers in my ear and nibbles on my ear.  
"I'm suddenly turned on." I say out loud.  
"Aren't you always. Since we turned we've both been really horny. But Nik doesn't need to hear his moms talking about this."  
As to prove her point Nik squeals with happiness and grabs for Hopes and my fingers and he squeezes them in his tiny hand both of our hearts warm.  
"I didn't think I was gonna be able to have kids let alone with a girl. Guess I am the miracle child huh?"  
"You're my miracle."  
"That's really cheesy."  
"Shut up. You love it."  
"I do."  
Nik yawns and falls asleep and Hope walks over and sets him in his new bed and he just rolls on his side and falls fast asleep and it's the most adorable thing ever. Well it's right after Hope sleeping it's so cute. She like has a bit of a pouty look and her hair falls perfectly.  
"So I was thinking we could have a date soon since we really haven't had a date yet." Hope says as I walk over to her.  
"Oh really? And what would we be doing on this date?" Hope wraps her arms around my waist as I loosely hang my arms around her neck.  
"It's a surprise."  
"You're no fun." I fake pout.  
"I sorry baby." Hope says in a baby voice.  
"You're cute."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Well you have your moments of hot and sexiness but you're mainly cute."  
"You're always cute."  
"I'm gonna throw up." Lizzie says showing she's leaning in the doorway.  
"What're you doing here?" I ask.  
"Oh I just wanted to let you know Jo that Moms coming home and she wants the four of us to go out to lunch. Tomorrow."  
"But what about Nik?"  
"I won't go to training." Hope adds in.  
"But your coach said that-"  
"I promise one practice won't mess up my whole career. Besides we can just hang out later then Lizzie can watch him."  
"Wait a second there Mikaelson. I'm not able to watch little kids."  
"Lizzie please. He's your nephew you could watch him for a few hours."  
"Ugh. Fine. But you two owe me."  
"You got it."  
"I better get back to class so I don't get in trouble. See you later."  
"Bye." 

I waited till I heard the front door shut till I sped Hope and I to our bedroom and shoved her on the bed. Then I crawled on top of her and attacked her lips and put my hands all in her hair. Hope flipped is so she was on top I felt her soft hands pull my shirt over my head and unclip my bra and I throw it across the room. She pins my arms above my head as jams her tongue down my throat but I raise my body into hers. I moan in her mouth from all of her touches and bites and sucks. She lets go of my hands and I go to take my pants off and Hope helps. She kisses down to my boobs and licks them but she doesn't suck at all and I really want her to. So I push her face in it and I feel her teeth graze my skin and body goes on fire. Her hands glaze over my body till they reach the top of my underwear.  
"Please Hope. Fuck me. Please." Hope slowly and gently takes my lace underwear down.  
"You're already ready for me baby." Hope places her tongue against my pussy and curves it upwards.  
"Oh yes." I moan loudly grab bing Hope by the hair. I lean on my elbows and watch Hope finger me. I grind in on her face she spread my legs open and licks deep into my clit. All I hear is myself moaning and the sound of Hope pumping her fingers in and out and fast motions. "I want to do the spell again."  
That's when i cum and Hope comes back up with my juices left on her face.   
"Already did it."  
"Good." I gasp and push Hope down on her back. "It's my turn for control." I take her pants off and her boxers and low and behold 9 inch dick pops out and I settle myself down on it. My hands firmly on her stomach to keep her in place. I raise myself then lower myself and repeat it til I feel my legs give out and I rest with her sick inside.  
"If I don't pull out you'll get pregnant again just saying."  
"At this point I don't care we already have a kid."  
"A pretty cute kid if I do say so my self."  
"Hey I held him for 9 months."  
"True but you're needed my sperm and all that. How about it was a team effort?"  
"I'll take that." I lean down and kiss her gently.  
"So how would you feel about going on a walk as a family?"  
"That's really normal of you."  
"We could use normal every once and a while."  
"True."  
"Then lets go get ready." Hope sits up and we get off the bed and I go to Hopes closet and put on one of her hoodies and shorts and have my own underwear and bra on.


	17. Chapter 17

I walk down the stairs and Hopes with Nikolas on the couch she's talking to him and it warms my heart fully to see this.   
"You two are so cute." I say making my presence known.   
"I know. You ready for our walk?"  
"Yeah." Hope stands up while holding Nik and she smiles and I take him from her. So precious.   
"I still think he's gonna look like you." Hope states.  
"Oh please."  
"I'm serious you both are weally cute." Hope says in a baby voice.  
"I like your English accent better."  
"This better love."  
"Still gives me chills."  
We laugh and walk back home.  
-Home-   
We get Nik to sleep then Hope and I cuddle on the couch.   
"I think we should go back to school. Dad can watch Nik and call us if he needs to then you and I can finish high school sort of like a normal couple." I say playing with our hands together  
"If that's what you want then I want that too."  
"Really?"  
"Of course. I mean we won't have to have jobs cause the government pays us since we worked with them and technically still do, but I will do anything as long as I can do it with you."  
"You're such a softie."  
"Only for you baby." Hope kisses my forehead.   
"We should probably get to bed."  
"Yeah let's go." I stand up and I hold Hopes hand as we walk to our bedroom. Hope takes her shirt off leaving her in shorts and a sports bra and she comes over and lays down next to me.  
"I love you." She says resting her head on a pillow facing away from me.  
"I love you too." I look at Hopes shoulder and black ink swirls on her skin revealing tattoos all over her skin. There's one on her shoulder that looks like an 'M' I trace it with my pointer finger till my eyes close shut.

I wake up and I check my phone to see it's Sunday and Hopes awake. I put one of her hoodies on and walk down the stairs to see breakfast on the table and a note.  
I love you   
-H  
I smile and hear Nik crying so I go to check on him and I pick him up and I decided I didn't want to breastfeed makes me feel weird so I make him a formula bottle and feed him while sitting in our rocking chair. Hope comes in with her hair wet and water dripping down her body.   
"Hey I brought you your food I just went for a run, but Lizzie called saying she's gonna be here to pick you up for your day together."  
"Hope. I saw something while you were sleeping. You have tattoos?"  
I say standing up and walking over to her.  
"I mean yeah."  
"I want to see all of them."  
"Okay." Hope closes her eyes mutters a few words and tattoos appear on her body. "Some of them are covered and not the most appropriate so I will show them later. A lot later. Anyways eat up and I'll take Nikolas then you go get ready for a girls day or whatever."  
"Thank you babe you're the best."   
I take the plate and walk out of the room and quickly eat then get ready.  
-30 minutes later-  
The doorbell rings and I open it to Lizzie.  
"Hey so I invited Penelope as well. Since she's my girlfriend now she's gonna need to know what I like."  
"Thats fine. Hopes with Nikolas so we're set." I walk out and shut the door behind me and get in to the car where Penelope's waiting.  
"Hey Josie."  
"Hey Pen."  
"Babe I'm telling you I know where all of Hopes really nice cars are we could've taken a Ferrari. And since she's on mommy duty she won't know."  
"Penny I told you no. I like this car and we're taking this one."  
"Ugh."  
"I don't know what I just walked into."  
"Im trying to convince Liz to use some of Hopes cars."  
"Cars?"  
"Oh you don't know yet. Since I've known her for years I know that she has a whole bunch of really bad ass looking cars."  
"Let's not test that yet Hope is not going to let you do that." I say.  
"You two are no fun. Did you know I found some really old pictures of Hope from every mission we've done together. It's not here with me but I'll show them to you later. Don't tell her I have them."   
"I'm concerned I mean Hopes by herself with Nik. We know how Hope gets."  
"I bet when we get back she'll be on the couch with Nik in his high chair and watching tv."  
"Not helping Pen."  
"Okay."

-5 hours later-

We went shopping had lunch and I still haven't heard from Hope yet. Now I'm really concerned she would've said something by now.   
"Guys I would love to continue this but I have to check on Hope I don't know why but she's not answering."  
"She's fine. It's Hope we're talking here. She probably fell asleep." Penelope says."  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being paranoid. I mean Nik is two days old I just- I don't know."  
"If we need to go back we will." Lizzie puts her hand over mine and we all stand up. "Penny grab my bags please." Lizzie says then we leave Penelope sighs then picks them up.

-At Home-

I open the door and set my stuff down in the living room.  
"Babe!" No reply. Her cars still in the driveway. I go upstairs and open our bedroom door and my heart melts. Hopes sleeping with Nik cuddled up to her chest. Penelope goes around me and takes a picture then smiles.   
"Perfect for leverage." Penelope whispers.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
"Alright." Lizzie says and drags Penelope out. Once I hear the front door shut I go over and lay down so I'm facing Hope.  
"Baby. Wake up."   
Hope moves slightly and her blue eyes peek through her lids.  
"Hey, babe." She mutters in her sleepy voice which is super attractive and deep.   
"Hey. I just got back and I got some things for when we have a a special occasion." Hope raises an eyebrow.  
"Like what kind of stuff?"  
"I'll show you later. How was everything?"  
"It was good we ate then we worked out more like I worked out and he was watching me but then we got tired so we took a nap then you got here."   
"Sounds exciting. We went shopping then ate then talked."  
"That's an action packed day."   
"Also I was wondering if tonight we could do Olive Garden. I've been really hungry for pasta."  
"Alright. Sounds good."   
"Okay." I smile and place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I'm ordering." I get up and walk downstairs to order.


	18. Chapter !8

After we went to bed that night I wake up and I hear silence. Usually Nik is crying. I head downstairs in my pajamas and Hopes drinking coffee while holding Nik and giving a bottle. She is just a natural at the whole parenting thing. I don't know how she does it. I walk into the kitchen and Hope looks at me and smiles. I smile back and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Hey babe." I start.

"Hi."

"So today I have that lunch with my family and Penelope said when we were out she could watch Nik. That way you can go to training."

"Oh. That's nice of her. I'll take her up on it."

Just like that Penelope opens our front door like she owns the place and sits at the table.

"How did you get in?" I ask.

"Oh I made a spare. You never know when I might need it."

"Why do I feel like we're gonna regret letting you have that key?" Hope asks taking a drink from her mug and I sit a mug down for Pen then pour one for myself. I sit next to Hope and I lock my hands together on the table.

"Oh you. Such a jokester now I believe I'm watching my favorite nephew. Also Hope um your coach said you'll need to be at practice. You know for that match next week."

"Sounds like fun. I'm gonna go get ready." Hope hands Nik to me and goes upstairs to change.

"Looks like you guys have made yourselves at home."

"Yeah."

"You ready for graduation tomorrow?"

"A little surprised Dad said that Hope and I are still graduating."

"Me too."

Hope walks downstairs and she looks amazing. She kisses my cheek and grabs her keys off the counter then walks out the door.

"Wow. She seems stressed."

"She hasn't been sleeping well. I'm a little concerned."

"Hmm. I'm sure she will sleep peacefully soon. I mean you two have been through a lot. Especially this year."

"Yeah."

I fidget with the promise ring Hope have me a while ago. I haven't taken it off since then. Nik grabs at the top of my shirt and pulls down.

"Wow he must be pretty hungry if he's trying to get your shirt off? I wonder if Hopes the same way."

I glare at Pen and I take Nik and go upstairs to lay him down. I lay him in his crib as I use the blanket to prop the bottle up. He's so precious honestly one of the cutest babies I've ever seen.

"I told Hope that you and her would have a cute kid." Penelope says walking next to me I rub the back of Nike head softly.

"He's gorgeous." I whisper.

His arms fling around as he moves them around his eyes still perfectly shut. Definitely has a bit of Hope and the rest me. I can tell he's gonna be a brunette with blue eyes.

"Now you need to get ready for your lunch he'll be fine with me."

"Thanks Pen."

"No problem."

I walk into Hopes and my room and go to the closet. I grab a black skirt cause most of the fat wore off immediately since I'm a vampire now. Then a white button up blouse. I head to the bathroom and change into my new outfit. Next I put on my makeup I rarely wear it now because Hope prefers when I don't wear makeup because of my natural beauty she says. But I don't mind it makes her happy. I look in the mirror and do a quick spin and walk out and downstairs.

"Goodbye Pen!" I yell as I grab the keys.

"Bye!" She answers and I shut the door.

I walk up to Hopes other car that she says she's giving to me which I love because it's a bmw and Ill still be able to have Nik in it. I start it up and start driving to the Mystic Grill for lunch with my family. I park in the parking lot and I get out locking it behind me. Once I get inside I see my family already waiting for me my mom comes up to me to hug me.

"Hi mom."

"Hi Josie. Come sit." I sit down in the empty chair. "So how've you been?"

"Oh just taking care of Nik and such."

"Who?"

I look at my dad and he's hiding to the best of his abilities.

"Dad, you said you told mom."

"Tell me what?"

"It's kinda hard to explain Josette."

"Tell me what?" Mom asks urgently.

"I have a kid with um Hope. And we live in a house together that's probably why you keep asking why I wasn't at school."

Mom is silent for a long time and Lizzie starts busting out laughing. I look at her in confusion and she just wipes the tears from her face.

"Moms face when you said you had a kid. Oh. I mean he's a cute baby."

"Mom?"

I look back at her realizing she hasn't said anything and Dad is looking at her worried waiting for a reaction. She grins and squeals.

"Yes! I'm a grandma before Elena and Bonnie. I have to tell them. They're gonna wanna see him first wait where is he?"

"Penelope is watching him."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"How did you get pregnant by Hope by the way?" Mom asks.

I explain everything that happened from start to finish. I tallied about how Hope died how I died and everything else. I even told her how I worked for the government.

"Yeah when they got back I punched Hope in the face."

"She's still salty about it every once in a while."

"I know." Lizzie twirls her hair around her finger.

I see Hope, Penelope, Mg, and Nik come through the door. I stand up and walk over to them.

"Hey babe." She says smiling.

"What're you guys doing here."

"I finished training and I offered to get these two lunch and obviously I brought Nik." She says while holding Nik in his car seat.

"You wanna sits with us?"

"We don't want to impose."

"Nonsense my mom wants to meet you two anyway."

"Okay." The four of us walk over there and Mg pushes a table next to ours and they sit next to us.

"Mom you know Penelope and Mg. And this is Hope and Nik."

"Hi."

"So you're the one who got my teenage daughter pregnant."

"I am." Mom walks around the table and sets her hands on each of Hopes shoulder and Hope is really confused when Mom hugs her.

I smile and Hope sets down when Mom lets her go to sit back down. I take Nik out of his car seat and I hand him to mom.

"Wow he is a cute one."

I beam at her words and I take Hopes hand in my own. We talk for a while laughing and enjoying ourselves when Hopes phone rings. She stands up and goes into a quiet place to hear. Her eyes show nothing of what she's hearing but she walks over calmly to the table.

"Sorry to leave early but there's a work emergency."

"How bad?" Mg asks

"Code Black."

The two stand up and the three walk out. Everyone looks at me while I rack my brain on what it is when it hits me. Bomb with shooters.

"We gotta get out of here." I say urgently. The rest of us walk out and right after the door shuts behind a loud boom could be heard and I see smoke coming from a building across the street. Debris everywhere and I find the three punching and kicking and fighting some guys. I run to my car and grab my gun Hope got for me. I sprint over to Hope and shoot the guy coming up behind her. She nods and we're back to back fighting these weird lookin men.

"I thought you were supposed include me in these little missions you have."

"Well I figured you could have a small break after having Nik."

"That's nice of you I try."

Finally all of the guys are down and then people run out of the building and Hope runs in with Mg on her tail. Penelope and I get the first level cleared. We run out cause the smoke was filling our lungs. Mg comes out with a few people with him.

"Where's Hope?" I ask.

"She saw a few people she's getting them but I'm pretty sure there's another bomb in there. I see two people run out but no Hope. I get more concerned. Then out of nowhere one of the windows on the floor breaks and Hopes getting on the ledge with a kid hanging onto her. She drops from a ledge to the ledge when another explosion happens and a piece shoots into Hopes shoulder. I walk up closer. There's nothing we can do. There's no way even our magic wouldn't be enough. Hope whispers something to the kid and she nods. Suddenly he's in front of me and Hope and she drops onto the one below. She's twenty five feet in the air. Concern is written on my face. Her face is black from spot and there's a couple cuts and the bar in her shoulder. She drops down then let's go and she lands on the last one. And she lets go and I run up to her she falls onto her knees breathing sharply as I kneel in front of her.

"Hey you're okay."

"Ow." She groans.

I laugh a bit as I kiss her.

"You deserve it you idiot."

"Probably." She pulls the bar out of her shoulder and it heals I look around and the FBI is here getting rid of everyone's memories of the bomb.

"Once I heal I have a surprise for you." She says and we stand up and walk over to my family who look at us with wide eyes.

I take Nik back and he's fussing but once I take him he stops and he grips onto my shirt. Hope walks up to Lizzie and whispers something in her ear. She nods then Hope walks away.

"Hope wants all of us to go back to the school. She's going to join us for her surprise." Lizzie clarifies

Later that Evening.

Hope takes me away from everyone else and we walk around the school till we get to the bench where we had our first kiss. We sit down where the sun begins to go down. Hope takes my hand in hers .

"Josette Saltzman I have been loving you for a long time and I feel like there's something I need to do." Hope says and I look at her.

She stands us up and she kneels and I cover my mouth with my hands as Hope pulls out a ring. My eyes water making it a little blurry.

"The first time I kissed you right at this bench was the best thing I've ever experienced in my life. I realized then that you were the one made for me. Even though I'm an asshole sometimes dick I still want to wake up to you every single morning. Because I know there is no one else.   
So will you marry me?"

I sniffle as I vigorously nod my head and she slides it onto my finger. She stands up and I kiss her fervently as I hear our family walking around us clapping and my arms are tightly around her neck as hers are around my waist.

I'm getting married to Hope Mikealson. And wow as I look I know there are no lies between us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this story, but I get enough people to comment on this then I will start a second one. And comment what you would think of me writing a Hermione and Hope story

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on Wattpad and Instagram sorry if the description is off


End file.
